


Sebastian's Gone for the day!

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Sebastian's Gone for the Day [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anachronistic, Crack, Cute, Friendship, Funny, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Possessive Sebastian, Silly, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel, Grell, and Finny decide to go out and have a day of fun!<br/>Crack fic and also very anachronistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

''Sebastian! bring me some tea!'' Ciel screamed. Grell chuckled as he walked into the young master's room. ''Sebastian's out at the moment, may I help you.'' ''No! Where is he!''

''Out!''

''You're not telling me everything you know!'' Ciel yelled watching Grell giddily skip around the room.

''Young master what type of tea would you like?''

''Why the hell are you in my house!''

''Taking the place of Sebastian for today, he won't be back until sunset sir.'' Grell said with a grin. ''where is he?''  
Ciel asked again more angry than before. ''If he wanted you to know, he would have told me.'' Grell gasped and then his eyes began to widen.

Ciel asked ''What?'' Grell said slowly ''What if he has a secret lover?'' Ciel scoffed ''Yeah right! Secret lover my ass! He knows better than that!''

''Remember! He's a demon, there is no telling what he'll do for pleasure! Tie her to the bed...bite her..make her say your name...I mean his name!''

Ciel threw a pillow at Grell's face ''You sick bastard!''  
''What if he brings her here sometimes? I do sometimes hear moaning coming from his room.'' Grell said looking up at the ceiling.

''He's a man, what do you expect Grell!''

''Do you ever wonder if he's bi?''

''Who cares Grell!'' Ciel said preparing to hit him upside the head. ''I'm just saying! He's always flirting with you!''  
''He does not!''

''Whatever you say.''

Finny walked into the room ''Where's Sebastian?''  
''Gone for the day.''

Finny let out a sigh of relive and sat on Ciel's bed ''Finally! I get a break! I'm so sick of his bickering!''  
Ciel raised an eyebrow at him. ''I'm sorry Lord Ciel but I'm just tired.''

''You're lucky that I like you two or both of you would be outside right now.''

''Hey do you know that chick that was kissing Sebastian?''

''What 'Chick' '' Ciel said looking very interested. Grell's eyes got big ''I told you Ciel! Sebastian's got himself a bondage bitch!''

''Grell what in the world are you talking about!''

''A bitch he uses for bondage!''

Ciel covered his ears and leaned back. ''It's true!'' Grell sang dancing around.

Ciel leaned over to his phone and mumbled ''His phone better be on!''

''What phone?''Finny asked.  
''I bought Sebastian a cell phone.''

''why don't I have one!''

''Shut the hell up talking to me Finny!''  
Ciel dialed Sebastian's number quickly.

''Hello young master.''

''Where the hell are you!''

''At an old friends house.'' At that Grell busted out laughing ''I told you Ciel!''

''Who's that?''

''No one Sebastian! Come home!''

''I have to help my friend all day today, she's been calling for my help for a while now.''  
''But I need your help! I'm about to be gang raped!'' Ciel lied.

''Grell and Finny will not hurt you young master.''

Ciel sighed and then hung up ''Come on let's go out today!''  
Grell clapped his hands ''And do what?''

''Shop,party,watch movies...have fun i guess.''

''Yay!''


	2. My eye!

''Where do you wish to go first Ciel?'' Finny asked excited. ''Um that's Master Ciel to you! And I said that I wanted to go

to Labrebrae's cafe.''

''But young master! That's too expensive!'' Finny exclaimed dumbly.

Ciel looked to grell in a 'is he serious?' way and then continued talking ''I will pay Finny, all you have to do is order

and eat.''

''This is almost like a date!''

''Yeah too bad you're here.'' Ciel said winking at Grell. ''Hey no fair! When did you two start dating! Why am I always left

out of everything!'' Finny yelled.

''Finny dear just be quiet.'' Grell said patting Finny's head.

''Finally we're here!'' Finny then exclaimed jumping out of their carriage.

''Soooo,do you like me master Ciel?'' Grell said with a grin slowly spreading on his lips. ''Maybe.'' Ciel teased giving him a

playful shove.

''Why do I feel like a third wheel?'' Finny asked out loud. ''Because you are.'' Ciel said pushing past Finny to get to the

best looking table.

Grell sat next to Ciel and Finny sat across from them. Ciel's eyes began to dart around the room. ''What's wrong Ciel?''

Grell asked. ''Nothing...'' Ciel could feel Sebastian's eyes on him but he couldn't see him anywhere.

''Is there a bug somewhere? I just got my hair done! I can't have creatures crawling in it!'' Grell said shaking and spinning

around.

''Sit down idiot! There's nothing near your hair.'' Ciel said through gritted teeth.

Grell held onto Ciel's arm and laid his head on his shoulder. Ciel felt the eye that held the contract waver, then he

felt a sharp pain which caused him to yell out ''My eye!''

Grell said ''Baby did my hair get in your eye?'' Grell then began to blow on Ciel's eye.

''Get your hot breath out of my eye!''

Grell then picked up a glass of water and then threw it in Ciel's eye ''Is that better baby?''

''HELL NO!'' Ciel screamed earning him allot of weird looks.

Finny giggled and said ''Waiter may I have mushroom soup, baked chicken, and water.''

''yes sir you may, what can I get for you two?''

''Um fish and chips.'' Grell mumbled.

''A salad and tea.''

''Okay,i'll be right back with you orders sirs.''

''I'm sorry baby.''

''When did you start calling me baby!'' Ciel yelled. ''I'm sorry! But that's a very cute nickname for you.'' Grell gave

Ciel a quick peck on his cheek. ''Sebastian's going to be pissed if he finds out Grell!'' Finny warned.

''So? Me and Ciel can have an affair since Sebastian is...''

''Affair! Me and Sebastian don't date!''

''That's not what I heard.'' Grell mumbled.

''What did you hear?''

Finny said ''I heard that when he undresses you at night he sucks you and that's why he gets better treatment.''

''What! I would never let him do THAT!''

Grell said ''Well I heard that when he gives you a bath he fingers you.''

Ciel's eyes widened ''Well that's a lie! We do not engage in any kind of sexual activity together!''

Grell rolled his eyes and said ''I heard you moaning that night.''

''What night!''

''When he was bathing you!''

''Shut up Grell! You don't even know what your talking about!''

Grell leaned in and gave Ciel another kiss.

Ciel felt a sharp pain in his eye again.

''FUCK!MY EYE!''

More awkward stares...


	3. Jealousy?

''Oooo you poor baby! Let me kiss it for you!'' Grell yelled wanting to help Ciel.

Ciel shook his head ''You've done enough of that!'' Grell said ''I'm sorry!''

''Here's your food sirs.''

''Okay, Thank you.'' Finny cheered.

''Don't frown Ciel! I'm sorry!'' Grell held his hand but Ciel jumped back when his eye pulsated again ''You know what? Um just stay away from me Grell.'' Grell whined ''I'm sorry Ciel! I'm lonely! I can't help it!''

Finny and Ciel froze. Grell blushed and then began eating his food. ''If you're so lonely then go out with Ugene?'' (aka the Undertaker) Finny asked.

''We were going out until he cheated on me.''

''With who?'' Finny asked. ''Some whore.'' Grell sighed ''He's been following me home and trying to start small talk but I'm Over Ugene's cheating ass!''

''He's a man Grell, you have to keep him pleased.'' Ciel said after a sigh.

''I've been trying to hold back because I want him to love me for me and not my nookie.''

''You love Sebastian for his nookie.''

''That's different... I haven't done anything sexual with him yet.''

Ciel sighed ''You're pitiful Grell.''

Grell said ''Just tell me why you make up lies about your eye hurting every time I kiss you!''

''I'm not making it up! I'm serious! It feels like someone's digging in my eye.''

Grell mumbled ''Mm-hm!''

At the mall...

''Ciel buy me a pretty dress!'' Grell yelled.

Ciel looked at his watch ''Oh my gosh! It's 9:00! We should have been home a long time ago! Besides my eye is pulsating again.''

''Here we go again with the eye bullshit!''

''Grell will you spend the night with me? Is that what you wanted me to say.''

''Why yes I would love to!'' Grell exclaimed.

In the mansion...

''Young master! Finny. where were you?''

''Out.'' Ciel answered.

''What's this red contraption doing over here?'' Sebastian said pointing to Grell.

''Sebastian if you weren't so hot I d be kicking your ass right now.''

''step up.'' Sebastian challenged.

''Oookay,um Grell go run our bath water.''

''Our sir?'' Sebastian said irritated.

''Yes Sebastian!''

''Don't tell me your cheating on Miss Lizzy with that 'THING'!''

''I can hear you!'' Grell yelled.

''Oooh I m scared.'' Sebastian yelled.

''Why don't you like Grell?''

''He's a man whore.'' Sebastian said loud enough for Grell to hear.

''What he is is none of your business, now excuses me but I have a hot bath to attend to.''

Sebastian kept a straight face even though he felt a sharp stab of hurt and betrayal and even though he would never admit it jealousy.

Ciel and Grell Cuddled in the tub. ''Grell,will you fuck me tonight?'' Ciel was pretty sure Sebastian heard because there was a loud sound of breaking glass.

''(sigh) He's throwing shit around again.'' Ciel whispered.

''I'll fuck you if you want me to.''

''Well I want to wait till Sebastian leaves again...You better hope he doesn't come up here with a shard of glass to slice you up with.''

Even though he didn't show it on his face Grell was scared for his life.


	4. The Girlfriend

Ciel woke up choking violently. He was as cold as ice and his vision was blurred almost to the point of blindness. He had absolutely no idea why he was covered in what seemed like freezing water. And then he felt the sensation of being under a water fall.

''Sebastian!'' Ciel screamed out, his eyes still tightly shut.

''It's just water my lord, God I swear...''

Ciel opened his eyes to see a glaring Sebastian holding a empty bucket. Grell screamed ''Sebbas-chan! why did you do that!  
I'm freezing!''

''You wouldn't wake up so I decided to use water.''

''WHY! You probably didn't even try to wake us up Sebastian!''

''It's not like you would ve heard me over your dear Grell's loud ass snoring.''

''Sebastian! You are being extremely rude! I want Merin to assist me today!''

''What? But my Lord, I-''

''You didn't do your job right so you may remove yourself from out of my face.'' Ciel said coldly glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and reluctantly left the room and called for Meirin.

''Yes me Lord?''

''Clean my sheets will you.'' Ciel said coldly, dressing himself for the first time in 6 years. ''Grell,Meirin we're all going for breakfast this morning.''

''Oh yes me Lord! I haven't been out in ages! BARD! Honey come here!'' Meirin yelled running to go get Bard.

Ciel sighed ''Damn she's country as all hell.''

Grell giggled putting on a pair of clean clothes that he left at Ciel's house once. Sebastian said ''Excuse me my Lord but I was about to prepare breakfast...''

Grell patted Sebastian on the shoulder ''Don't worry you can prepared dinner or lunch or whatever.'' and then walked out.

''My lord my I please punch him at least once?'' Sebastian begged.

''No now get the carriage ready.''

''Um you know what...Um my friend needs me to stay over her house today again...''

''What?''

''Well my lord I have a girlfriend.''

Ciel stiffened ''Well fine then run off to your hoe- um I mean girlfriend.'' Ciel then bumped past Sebastian and then and hugged the giddy Grell waiting for him. Sebastian grinned to himself and thought 'Seems like some of his feeling are beginning to stir too'

''What's wrong baby?''

''Sebastian's got a girlfriend.''

Grell fainted and then stood back up ''(sigh) I see...I'm gonna kill that bitch!''

''Grell it's okay! We don't need him.''

''Master Ciel...''

''What servant!'' Ciel yelled to Sebastian.

''I would like to bring her here for dinner.''

''I don't want any SKANKS in this house!'' Ciel yelled.

''Oh my lord she's defiantly not one of those.'' Sebastian said his eyes glowing red.

''Okay then fine.'' Ciel said leaving with Finny,Bard,Grell,Tanaka,and Meirin behind him.  
~~

''OH THIS FOOD IS ALL SO GOOD ME LORD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CHOOSE!''

''Shut up ignorant girl! this is a restaurant not a whorehouse!'' Grell yelled.

Bard yelled ''Watch it fag! That's me woman you yelling at.''

''Oh that explains it, they match together perfectly He: no class She: no class.''

''Grell shut your mouth, you re not any better.'' Ciel scolded.

For the rest of the meal they ate quietly.

The day went on a total mess. Grell trying to get into his pants, Tanaka's constant laughter, Sebastian leaving for a hoe,  
Meirin and Bard having sex on the kitchen counter...

Then Sebastian walked in with a very familiar face...

''Chelsea! you're fucking Chelsea again!'' Ciel exclaimed angry and wanting to kill someone or something, anything...

Chelsea was that lucky nun that Sebastian fucked for information.

''WHORE!'' Grell yelled pointing at her.

''Grell,Please stop yelling.'' Ciel said tiredly, he had had enough of the constant foolishness going on around him.

''Nice to see you again young earl.'' Ciel grunted in response.

''Well let me get dinner started so we can eat.'' Sebastian said awkwardly.

''So um is it okay if I call you Ciel?'' Chelsea asked.

''Yeah sure, if you want to be missing limbs.'' Ciel said pushing past her.

''Um are you in love with Sebastian, because I didn't mean to steal him from you.''

''No we were never in love but you can have him, only for the night! No more of this sneaking around at daytime crap.''

''Well you sure won't have to worry about that anymore.''

''What is that suppose to me-''

''Dinner's ready my Lord.'' Sebastian said smirking.

They all sat down silently awkwardly eating.

''Why are we all at the table Sebastian?'' Finny asked.

''Because I have a big announcement.'' Sebastian said standing up.

Everyone looked at him intently hoping that It wasn't anything grave.

''Me and Chelsea are getting married.''

Ciel froze, Finny and Meirin fainted, tanaka chuckled, Bard said ''What the hell!'' and Grell jumped on top of the table and yelled ''This bi-otch is dead!'' He took out his death scythe.

Ciel stood up and rushed up to his bed room.

''Look what you have done! He's probably up stairs crying!'' Grell screamed

Sebastian grinned wickedly ''So? He's got you, remember?''


End file.
